


Something Magical

by orphan_account



Category: Jung Sewoon (Musician), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last thing Youngmin wanted to do was go to a party.





	Something Magical

The last thing Youngmin wanted to do was go to a party. The absolute last thing. He has more assignments than he can count but Donghyun wouldn’t stop pleading him, saying he has no one to go with.

“Youngmin, _please_ … how embarrassing would it be if I went to a party my crush invited me to _alone?!_ Looking like the actual worlds biggest loser.” Donghyun’s face screwed up in exaggerated horror, glaring at Youngmin and waiting for him to crack under the pressure.

“Also you need a break!” He went on, “You’ve been in this room for literal days, I haven’t seen you in forever and you know my crush’s friend, Sanggyun, the guy that’s throwing the party right? Isn’t he in the same year as you?”

Youngmin sighed, “He is, we’re friendly enough but I wouldn’t we say we talk much I mean I don’t have his number or anything…”

“Like three people have your number, two of them are your parents and one is me, what is your point?” Donghyun exclaimed, beginning then to shake Youngmin. “Let’s go out, let’s have fun  for once, please.”

Youngmin wasn’t fully against the idea now, if it made Donghyun leave him alone and shut up. A party can’t be that bad, he hasn’t been to any since his first year and Donghyun wasn’t around at that stage so all he really did was drink something dubious and find a corner to stand or sit in, people spoke to him but rarely for long and most of the times they just nodded to say hi.

“We can go,” Youngmin began, Donghyun let go of him then an a grin stretched onto his face.

“But! You owe me,” He added and smiled back at Donghyun’s idiot grin.

“No worries! I’ve got your back,” Donghyun winked at him ridiculously and Youngmin snorted.

Once night time came, Youngmin started to get ready for this party, since he hadn’t been to one of these things in a while he planned ahead and put his outfit out as soon as Donghyun left earlier that day. He was only going because he knew what it felt like to go to these things alone, as the acquaintance and didn’t want Donghyun to feel that same feeling he once felt. Despite this, he knows Donghyun is nothing like him and will probably start flirting with his crush the second he has the chance, Youngmin guessed was coming along just to keep up appearances, if that helps his friend, he didn’t mind being a third wheel with a purpose.

He put on his jeans and his freshly ironed shirt, sprayed himself with some cologne then he heard the buzzing sound of his doorbell and let Donghyun into the apartment. He gave Youngmin a quick onceover and whistled.

“Wow, you actually clean up nice when you’re not in hermit mode, we definitely need to do this more often.” Donghyun snorted.

Youngmin pinched his arm and Donghyun let out a yelp, “ _Owww,_ but I’m serious you look great!”

Youngmin rolled his eyes and grumbled something that resembled a thank you. He then proceeded to grab his keys, some gum, and they both left his apartment.

The party was at a house that is walking distance away from Youngmin’s apartment, he already started to picture helping a drunk Donghyun back to his couch if the romancing didn’t work out in his favour.

The party was held in a cottage-like house, Donghyun nodded towards it and even though Youngmin could see the lights and hear the music pumping and the loud conversations, he asked if Donghyun was sure. He checked his phone and showed Youngmin the picture on google maps.

“See? We’re not about to go into some stranger’s place this isn’t a teen horror film.” Donghyun Exclaimed.

“I wish it was so I didn’t have to deal with this,” Youngmin mumbled out of Donghyun’s earshot as they started walking up to the home.

As soon as they enter, Youngmin is overwhelmed with the noise and the amount of people. There’s a sort of make shift stage where a guy was DJing off of his Macbook, the large living room was packed with people dancing and people that were sitting on the sofas seemed incredibly close. He wondered where he was gonna find a more isolated corner to relax in whilst he waited for Donghyun. As soon as entering, Donghyun called out to his crush who met his eye instantly.

“Donghan!” He bellowed towards a tall dark haired boy that basically sprinted towards the door to welcome them in.

Donghan was nice, Youngmin was glad because Donghyun’s taste isn’t always the most reliable. He made both of them feel welcome and got Youngmin a weird fruity alcoholic drink which is more than he could have expected from him. Once third wheeling with a purpose got awkward Youngmin asked where the drinks where since his was finished, Donghan proceeded to show him the kitchen which had significantly less people than the rest of what Youngmin saw of the house so he decided hanging out there for a while wouldn’t be much of a bad plan.

Youngmin poured himself something pink toned and leaned against the countertop, observing the party around him. He started to daydream about what his peers lives must be like, then he heard a familiar voice.

“Im Youngmin? At my party?” Youngmin turned around to be greeted by Sanggyun’s kind smile and Youngmin beamed back, forgetting that at least he knows someone, the guy who’s house this is.

“Hey, Sanggyun,” Youngmin drawled on, more buzzed than he thought he was, “How are you?”

“I’m doing awesome,” Sanggyun beamed at him, “it’s nice to see you at one of these things, you know? You should come more, have you introduced yourself to everyone?

“Uhh.. everyone?” Youngmin gave him an uncertain look that made Sanggyun giggle.

“Let’s see,” Sanggyun put on what Youngmin gussed is his thinking face. “Ah!”

Sanggyun went to the other side of the kitchen and started to pull a guy who was also standing by himself. He had a small face that was framed with light brown hair and a shy smile that was directed at Youngmin, he smiled back awkwardly.

“This is Sewoon! Sewoon, this is Youngmin. Talk!” and with that Sanggyun left the two boys stranded, floating away to the person DJing, which was too far for Youngmin to complain at him. Also, he didn’t want this cute Sewoon boy to think he already has some kind of vendetta against him when he’s just awkward and awful at talking.

“So, Whats your major?” Sewoon smiled up at him. Youngmin looked into the boys eyes, which he swore were sprinkled with golden specs, for a second too long before clearing his throat and answering.

“Communications! I minor in dance though, it’s kind of what I really want to do but, y’know,” Youngmin shrugs. This cute guy with ridiculously sparkly eyes is going to think he’s the biggest ineloquent clown he’s ever met. Youngmin started trying to subtly wipe his palm on his jeans, he was sweating from them a gross amount, he has no idea why this boy he just met two seconds ago has him so nervous.

“Oh. That’s cool. I do Music Theory,” Sewoon shrugged, “It’s what I want to do but sometimes I wonder if I should have majored in something more reliable like you did, Youngmin”

The sound of his name coming from Sewoon’s mouth felt melodic by itself and Youngmin nodded. Not knowing what to say but something about Sewoon speaking stopped his nervousness, he seemed easy to talk to already even though Youngmin was too embarrassed to make conversation.

“So,” Sewoon began again, “how do you know Sanggyun?” he queried and Youngmin appreciated Sewoon’s patience with his shit communication skills.

“Oh, we just shared a few classes together, we’re not necessarily close or anything. I came with a friend, who likes a guy that’s close with Sanggyun. I played wingman or something.” Youngmin said nonchalantly, he thought the concept of being Donghyun’s wingman sounds a lot better than ‘I let myself be third wheel so my friend didn’t look like a loner,  now I, look like said loner’.

“What about you? How did you end up here?”

“I’m kind of… the entertainment?” Sewoon smiled a shy smile and looked down at his feet.

Youngmin tilted his head. What did he mean ‘the entertainment’? Will he be DJing too? Before he could ask music came to a hold and Sanggyun’s voice came from the speakers.

“Everybody, settle down, settle down. So, like we’ve been doing at all my parties for the past two years or so I’ve known this talented little lad,” Sewoon giggled next to Youngmin then, he glared at him, still clueless and puzzled, “he’s been doing his _wonderful_ acoustic performances at my parties, if you’re new to this and are wondering why are you doing acoustic performances at a college party? Open your mind!” Sanggyun then made weird gestures with his hands next to his head that made the crowd giggle.

“So, here we have him, the one and only JEONG SEWOON, ladies and gentleman put your hands together for him!!”

Youngmin’s stomach flipped completely, before he could say a word he saw Sewoon’s legs swifly walk towards the stage and pick up a guitar he didn’t even notice was there before. Sanggyun lowered the mic stand to reach him and Sewoon started to introduce the song but Youngmin could hardly hear him, his heart was pounding so fast and the boy he just met looked so perfect, damn near dreamy to him and he swore he kept looking directly at him whilst speaking.

He moved closer to hear Sewoon’s voice as clearly as he could, but once he did he realised he didn’t need to, like it really was regular practice, all the previously loud party goers became still as ever. Sewoon’s gentle voice floated out of the speakers and Youngmin felt his whole body calm down as if he was suddenly wrapped in a warm invisible blanket. His voice was, at loss for a better word, _beautiful_ to Youngmin’s ears. The chorus of the song began and the voice became sweeter than honey.

 _I got trouble with my baby_ __  
When you pass by and smile at me  
I go blank and strengthless  
I got trouble with my baby  
Mayday Mayday  
I’ve fallen into a sweet ocean

Youngmin felt his gazed but unlike previously he didn’t shy away from looking straight at him. He wondered if other people noticed Sewoon glaring at him? He didn’t seem as shy as before, he was basically glowing on stage, singing whilst wearing a smile on his face. Youngmin has never seen anything like it before and Donghyun has dragged him to his fair share of concerts and events before.  Once he finished, the crowd chanted for another song but Sewoon shrugged them off and thanked them for all the love. As soon as he jumped off stage the party went back to normal, as if everyone was in the same trance induced by Sewoon’s voice and presence.

He started walking towards Youngmin as soon as he got off stage, which Youngmin didn’t expect, especially since there were a bunch of people that were telling him his performance was incredible and that his voice is gorgeous. Sewoon took all the compliments with a smile and a nod and what Youngmin could lipread from his lovely mouth as thank yous.

“Hi,” Sewoon smiled, a little bigger and a little less shyly than he did during their first meeting only a few minutes ago, “what did you think?”

“What did I think?” Youngmin exclaimed. “I think I didn’t know you were a singer, not just any old singer but a singer that sung _that_ good and could work a stage like that, I know you do Music but I didn’t expect this at all-“

Sewoon cut him off, “So you liked it, then.” He smirked slightly at Youngmin who then realised he was rambling and also grabbing on Sewoon’s shoulders, who he remembered then he only just met and didn’t need all of this, he probably gets all of this regularly.

Seeing Youngmin collect himself and realising that was a burst of passion, Sewoon giggled.

“Thank you. You’re sweet.”

“It’s nothing,” Youngmin scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at Sewoon, whose eyes still had stars in them.

“Do you, um, wanna go grab some food, maybe?” Sewoon asked slowly and rocked back and forth on his heels whilst doing so, inching his way closer to Youngmin’s face for just a split second but that was enough to make him blush.

“Um.. sure, let me just tell Donghyun I’m leaving if that’s cool.”

“That’s cool,” Sewoon said, “but know I saw him make his way upstairs holding who I think might be Donghan’s hand? Around maybe four minutes ago.”

“Four minutes? That’s a record for him,” Youngmin said in all seriousness.

Sewoon chuckled softly and told him he’s parked outside, they said their goodbyes to Sanggyun, who had a satisfied smiled that said i-know-how-to-bring-people-together-huh and raised his eyebrow, Youngmin smiled so big he was biting his bottom lip as he left the house.

He had no idea where the night was leading him, taking risks was new for him, somehow he felt it was new for Sewoon too but they both felt comfortable. Nerves were there, but the atmosphere was wrapped in some kind of familiarity that Youngmin couldn’t put his finger on, it was magical in it’s own right. Maybe he should thank Donghyun for dragging him to things after all.


End file.
